Stone Cold
by vixensheart
Summary: When Chester Logan gets trapped in an old cave system, he doesn't expect to find a statue of a girl. And he certainly doesn't expect to find that it's alive. Now he and his fellow Titans are faced with a dilemma. How exactly do you tell a girl that she's been stone for the past twenty three years?
1. Prologue-Before

**Before**

* * *

" _ **You ungrateful little girl**_!"

Slade's strong grip yanked her off the ground. Terra jerked her head up, here eyes glowing yellow and the earth around them rumbling.

"You can't control me any more!" she shouted. Red hot magma boiled up from the rocks, melting the earthen platform they stood on. With a single thought, the structure blew, throwing dirt and rocks everywhere.

Terra soared on her floating hunk of rock, glaring down into the darkness where Slade fell. Fatigue washed through her body and she dropped to her knees, doing everything in her power to keep the rock floating.

Bursts of magma shot up from multiple places throughout the cave.

"Terra's power! It's triggered a volcano!"

She heard the shouts of the Titans as they ducked and ran. She pushed her rock to the cliff edge, her body shaking.

"Terra, c'mon! We've gotta get out of here!"

Beast Boy's warm hands dragged her up, and she peered into his forest green eyes.

"I have to stay," she breathed.

"No!" he shouted, his voice shaking. Terra looked behind her, the cave rumbling violently.

"I'm the only one who can stop it."

"Please Terra you can't! It's too late!"

She turned back to him, a smile gracing her face. "It's never too late," she said. His eyes watered and his breath hitched. The geomancer pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You were the best friend I never had," she whispered. The earth around them buckled and shook, magma lighting up the dark. She pushed Beast Boy back, watching him stumble closer to safety. She used her powers to propel the rock on which he stood back to the safety of his friends, tears blurring her vision as Cyborg grabbed his shoulders and pushed him forward.

It was the last time she saw him.

Sweat dripped off her forehead as the cavern filed with magma, and the Terra focused on her powers, on feeling the matter within the lava. A scream pushed from her lungs from the effort, and she felt the earth all around her, burning, singing, hurting. She focused on cooling it, hardening it into rock once again.

Her last thoughts were of the green changeling, the only real friend she'd ever known.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **And here begins a new story. Thanks for reading!**

 **-vixensheart**


	2. Chapter 1- The Robbery

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Hands in the air! This is a robbery!"

Shrieks filled the air as terrified bank patrons threw their hands up and fell to the ground. Machine guns glittered prettily as they were thrust into the faces of both patrons and tellers. A man in a mask marched to the desk, slapping an empty duffel bag onto the teller's desk. He scowled at the cowering employees and waved his weapon wildly in the air.

"You!" he shouted, jerking the gun at one of the women. "Put the money in the bag lady! And no ink packets, or I'll put a bullet through that pretty head!"

The shaken clerk robotically rose and moved to the desk, opening drawers and stacking bills into the bag. She didn't dare look the perp in the eye as she delicately jabbed her foot forward, smashing that 'special' button beneath the counter. She moved to the next till, rhythmically stacking bills after bills into the duffel bag.

"Keep it movin', keep it movin'!" the perp jeered, waving his gun at her. She flinched at the movement, but held her ground.

After all, Jump City never tolerated trouble for long.

As if on cue, the lights flicked off. The adrenaline high robbers immediately went onto alert, scanning about with their guns at the ready. The robber at the desk growled at the teller.

"Damn it, hurry up!" he yelled.

A pair of eyes glowed white in the darkness. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said. The gunfire began, bullets flying wildly at the cloaked figure.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The bullets pinged off of a shield of some sort. Before the robbers could really even figure out what was happening, their guns became encased in a dark energy and flew out of their hands, the clips yanking loose and all clattering uselessly across the bank floor.

A pair of green eyes lit up among the rafters, and a voice rang out in the building.

"Titans, go!"

At the all familiar war cry, a flurry of green starbolts rang out, raining down on the robbers. The perpetrators scattered, shouting in alarm. Growls of a tigress bounced off the marble walls, and a few of the fleeing robbers were caught up in the black energy and flung into the air screaming.

"C'mon man, this way!" one shouted. His buddy scrambled behind him, watching in horror as the white eyed demon towered over their more unfortunate partners. The two scrambled towards the office areas of the bank, desperately searching for an escape. They'd found a door, and were scrambling to open it.

"Hello boys," a feminine voice drawled behind them. The robbers turned to face a young girl smirking dangerously at them. "Going somewhere?" she asked. One of them reached his hand out towards the doorknob again, terror pumping through his veins. The girl's smirk grew.

"You morons never learn, do you?"

And then she uttered an ear-bursting shriek, immobilizing them.

* * *

Crow leaned against the wall of the bank. He watched, bored, as the cops pushed the cuffed robbers away from the scene.

This had been an easy mission, one they'd only responded to because of a lack of available officers. It had only taken them ten minutes tops, something he was sure Nightstar was probably pretty happy about.

 ** _You just going to stand there?_ **

Crow rolled his eyes. **_Yeah Iz, I am._**

 ** _You could help you know._**

 ** _And do what? Scare people with my weird demon powers? Yeah sure Izzy. Sounds fun._**

His sister threw her head over his shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him before returning to help calm the patrons.

Crow sighed. There were times that their mental link was good, useful even. Other times like these, it was annoying.

He watched as Izzy spoke with the frazzled civilians. She was lucky, having inherited their father's powers. Although Crow was a somewhat personable person, he knew his own powers were thought of as a bit scary. As a result, it was usually better to keep away from scared civilians.

"Yo Crow, where's Nightstar? I've got the security system back up and running for 'em."

Crow shrugged, turning to his companion. "I dunno Techno, I think she's talking to the chief. Did you find anything?"

Techno scowled, his dreads bouncing as he bobbed his head. "Yeah I did, but it took me ten minutes. Stupid low tech system was pretty easy for those fuckers to overload but I found 'em right as they came in."

Crow nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm. Perhaps you could convince mister bank manager over there to upgrade." He nodded his head towards a lithe awkward man cowering by Canary and another officer, presumably giving his statement.

"Maybe you're right man. I'll go have a chat with him."

Techno walked off, his robotic suit clanking as he moved. He was the only normal human on the group, though Crow wasn't sure normal was a good word to describe him. The kid was one of the smartest in the world, able to hack into any computer system with ease. He was also a great engineer if his metal armor was any indication.

Crow sighed and pushed away from the wall. Wrapping things up always took way too long. He padded over beside Izzy, who was chatting amicably with a kid.

"You were very brave today. Almost brave enough to be a Titan!"

The kid grinned happily. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Crow said. The kid gazed up at him with eyes like saucers. Izzy chuckled.

"Well, we've gotta go now. Be a good boy for your mommy, okay?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically. Izzy chuckled again and ruffed up his hair before turning away.

"See Ches? That wasn't so bad."

He rolled his eyes. "First off, we're working so it's Crow. Second, he's a kid. Kids think I'm cool."

"Sure they do _Crow_ ," she teased. They wandered over to Canary, who was talking with an officer.

"Are we ready to go?" Izzy asked. Canary waved the officer goodbye and shrugged.

"I dunno. Where's Nightstar and Techno?"

Crow nodded to where Techno was speaking animatedly with the bank manager. "Techno's over there. I thought Nightstar was with the chief, but I don't know where."

Canary crossed her arms and gave Crow and Izzy a curious look. "Uh, can't you two like, sense her or whatever?"

Izzy sighed. "Yeah, but if you hadn't noticed there's like fifty people here. It gets a little noisy."

"I'll find her," Crow said, phasing through the floor. He emerged outside of the bank by the bustling curb. Lowering his emphatic barriers, the sorcerer felt the street around him light up with a plethora of auras. He quickly flitted through each one, searching specifically for the one that glowed a certain light.

There. He turned to the left, catching sight of Nightstar's black hair in the midst of a crowd of police officers. He silently strode over to them and slipped by her shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked quietly. Nighstar jumped slightly, her bright green eyes wide as she whirled around.

"You scared me Crow!" she yelped.

He smirked. "Sorry your highness. I was sent to find you."

The Titan leader rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright my friend, I'm coming. Just one moment and we'll be done."

He bowed his head in a teasing manner and phased into the ground.

Nightstar was a real life princess, the daughter of the crowned princess of the planet Tamaran. The half alien hated being treated like royalty however, resulting in Crow's occasional teasing.

He reappeared beside Izzy and Canary, who were now joined by Techno. Techno and Canary jumped a little at Crow's reappearance, The two were not quite used to his powers yet, and were still a bit jumpy around him.

"Is she about done?" Izzy asked. Crow nodded.

"Yeah, she's just wrapping up with our report."

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm starving. Who's up for pizza?" Techno asked.

There was a chorus of 'yesses' from the heroes, and they made their way out of the bank.

"Hopefully we don't get a meatlovers again," Izzy muttered to Crow. He chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"It's inevitable Iz."

Izzy grumbled quietly as they made their way down the street, pointedly ignoring his laughter.

Oh how he laughed teasing his little sister.


	3. Chapter 2- Rockslide

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Crow wiped the sweat off his brow.

He let the weight drop back into its stand and sat up.

One important part of being a superhero was staying in shape, something that Nightstar didn't take lightly. As such she required the Titans to spend at least a few hours a week working out on top of training and missions. It was a little annoying, but Crow appreciated the fact that her rule came from a place of caring. After all, being able to lift a heavy beam off of yourself was a helpful skill to have.

 _ **Hey, Nightstar wants to have a meeting.**_

Izzy's voice echoes in his mind. Crow sighed and reached for his towel. _**I'll be there in a minute.**_

He could practically hear his sister scowl. **_You better be Chester. She seems pretty riled up._**

Crow snatched a towel from the towel rack. **_Yeah, yeah,_** he retorted. Izzy withdrew from their link, her thoughts still brewing. She was probably going to smack him later. With a huff the demon boy nabbed his cloak from where he'd thrown it and phased up into the ops room.

That was probably one of his favorite powers.

There was just something so freeing about being able to walk through walls. And floors. And ceilings.

Crow appeared beside Izzy on the couch. Beside her, Canary squealed in surprise. Crow quirked an eyebrow at the girl, a smirk spreading across his face.

"What Liv, did I scare you?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "N-no, just surprised me is all."

Izzy tittered beside him, earning herself a glare from Canary.

Canary, or Olivia Queen as was her name, was a recent addition to their branch of the Titans, only having worked with them for a few months. She'd only recently gotten into the hero gig, much to her parent's chagrin, but she was doing rather well. In Crow's opinion, it really shouldn't have surprised anyone when Olivia decided to become a hero. After all, she _was_ the daughter of Black Canary and Green Arrow, two high profile Justice League members. She, like he and Izzy, had been around superheroes her whole life.

Then again, she did have the luxury of a secrete identity, something he and Izzy did not. Still, Crow thought she was an excellent hero, despite her rather obvious unease around him.

"Where's Nightstar?" he asked.

Izzy sighed, snatching a book from between the couch cushions. "She's coming. She's just talking to Techno about something."

Crow rolled his eyes. Of course. He tossed his gaze to the window, peering out into the city.

The Titan's tower had the best real estate in Jump City, being located on its own private island. The tower had stood there since the beginning of the Titans organization, the first one ever built. It looked out over the bay and the city, huge windows letting in all the sunlight available. It certainly helped save on the electricity bills.

And the sunlight was ample that day; the skies were a perky bright blue with nary a could in sight. Crow could see the small shapes of boats out on the water.

His reflection caught his attention, and a scowl etched onto his features. Putrid green skin clashed magnificently with tousled violet hair and matching eyes. He was quite the genetic anomaly, as no one was sure how he'd inherited the eyes and hair.

The green skin was easy to explain. Mostly.

It came from his father, who as a child had contracted the virus Sakutia. From what Crow understood, any the virus turned any creature infected with it green. It did so by mutating the unfortunate victim's DNA, creating a new allele, or sequence of genes, that 'masked' all other alleles in charge of melanin and other color chemicals in the body. Uncle Cy had dubbed it the 'masking gene'.

So by that logic, he shouldn't have purple hair. Or eyes. Uncle Cy theorized that his powers decided to manifest themselves physically through traits inherited by his mother, but that was only a theory. One that couldn't really be proven.

There was a plus side to his strange genetics, he and even his sister Izzy were probably immune to Sakutia, something no other human could claim. After all, the virus was deadly to humans, as it attacked cells too quickly for the immune system to keep up. The only way their dad had survived was by being injected with an untested, unstable vaccine that had been infused with animal DNA. This vaccine had mutated his DNA further, giving it the ability to morph and change, which in turn allowed his white blood cells to morph and adapt to kill off the Sakutia.

Should he or Izzy ever come into contact with the virus, their immune systems would do the same.

Their younger sister Rachael was another story all together. The lucky girl had gotten the genetic jackpot, somehow inheriting normal human traits. She still had the purple hair and eyes, as well as unusual powers, but she wan't green.

Well, unless she wanted to be.

"Oh good, you are all here."

Nightstar's voice cut through Crow's thoughts. The half alien floated gracefully in front of them, Techno tailing behind her.

"My father called. As you may know, my mother works as a diplomat between Tamaran and the surrounding planets. Yesterday there was an attempt on her life."

A few gasps rang out about the room. Nightstar's face was grim. "She's alright, but my father believes that the assassin was part of a network. He believes there is a branch located here in Jump City, and requested that we investigate."

She paused, nodding at Techno. With the flick of his wrist, the tv screen activated and a map of Jump City and the area surrounding it leapt into view. A red dot appeared on the map, blinking meticulously.

"He believes they're base is located within that area, though we'll probably have to search farther out."

Canary tipped her head to the side, confusion splashing into Crow's emphatic barriers. "How do we know that?" she asked. Nightstar smiled grimly. "My father has his ways, as do I."

Being the daughter of the former 'Boy Wonder' and the adopted daughter of the Dark Night himself, she certainly did. Crow had met the masked crusader once in his life, it had been quite the memorable experience. Nightwing however, he'd grown up knowing. And the man definitely was a force to be reckoned with.

"Suit up friends, we leave in ten."

* * *

It was a cave.

Crow gazed intently at the crude rocky opening, weeds and pine trees shading the entrance. The place looked like it hadn't been explored in years, the once yawning hole now overgrown and shrinking. He wasn't fooled by the appearance though, faint wisps of human scent trails tickled his nostrils, only a few days old.

Someone had been here.

Izzy smelled it too, probably stronger than he did. She had the animal instincts to back up her senses after all. He watched as his sister morphed into a bloodhound, sniffing around enthusiastically. She shifted back, tossing her gaze to Nightstar.

"Yep, there were definitely people here."

The Titan leader bobbed her head. "Good. Techno, you and Izzy stay here on guard. Canary, I need you to canvas the area and make sure we're alone. Crow and I will clear the cave."

The Titans nodded grimly and set off to their tasks.

Crow and Nightstar ducked tentatively into the cave, pausing so the sorcerer could lower his emphatic barrier and search for any negative auras. There was a chance there were still some henchman hanging around, and he wasn't about to run that risk.

Not sensing any immediate dangers, he nodded to Nightstar. She stepped forward, only to let out a gasp as she tripped on something.

A trip wire.

There was a low rumble. Crow threw himself forward, raising a shield of black energy right as the rocks started to rain down from above.


	4. Chapter 3- The Statue

**Chapter Three**

* * *

A cloud of dust and rocks burst from the pile of rubble.

Nighstar and Crow stumbled out of the pile, coughing up dust and pebbles. Crow leaned heavily on the Tamaranean, stars dancing in his vision. He'd expelled a ton of energy holding up those damn rocks, and he was really feeling the after effects.

"Are you alright Chester?" she asked, her voice saturated with concern. He nodded numbly, his head spinning.

 _ **Chester! Chester, oh my god, are you okay? Answer me dammit!**_

Izzy's voice screamed through his mind, making it throb harder.

 ** _Yeah Iz, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy._**

 ** _Mar'i? Is she okay?_**

Crow turned to Nighstar. "You okay?" he asked, his voice almost a slur. She bobbed her head, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

 ** _She's good. We're both good._**

He could practically hear Izzy's sigh of relief.

 _ **Good. Can you teleport?**_

Crow's body ached and his head hurt. If he teleported now, he'd definitely faint.

 _ **Probably not. My head's spinning like a top.**_

 _ **Okay. Techno and I are gonna start digging you out. Hang tight big bro.**_

Crow sighed heavily. "Izzy and Techno are gonna dig us out. I'd teleport us but..."

"It's okay," Nightstar said. "You need rest." She let up a starbolt as a makeshift lamp, making him squint at the sudden bright light. "Sit here," she commanded. "I'll be back." She turned and ventured out into the cavern, green light bouncing off the rocky walls.

Crow nodded quietly, watching her disappear into the dark cavern. With a sigh, he assumed the lotus position. Meditation was a great way to rest his body, especially when he'd drained himself that drastically. Plus being stuck in a cave wasn't exactly appealing, so the quicker he could stop his head from spinning, the better. The sorcerer hummed his mantra, the surrounding noises fading into the background. Peace flowed through him, and his jelly-like muscles solidified.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been meditating, it only felt like a few minutes, but the bright green glow of Nightstar's makeshift light interrupted his focus, and he drifted to the ground.

"Find anything?" he asked. Nightstar nodded.

"I think you should come see."

Baffled, Crow followed.

They walked into a rather large cavern, Nightstar's green lamp casting a lime colored glow across the stalagmites and other cave formations. Crow didn't really need the light, as his heightened senses included night vision, but given how big the cavern was, it certainly helped.

"Look here," Nightstar said, flying over to one side of the cave. Crow floated after her, peering at the wall.

Stuck onto the wall was a large collage of sorts, composed of a multitude of pictures and maps. It was sort of like one of those cheesy, cliche serial killer hit list collages, complete with the red ink notes and newspaper clippings. Crow would have snorted and joked had he not gotten a good glance at the close-up photos of Starfire pinned up on the collage.

"Damn," he muttered. Nighstar's face was grim.

"Damn indeed," she echoed.

Something pressed at the edge of Crow's emphatic senses. He stiffened in alarm, placing a hand on Nighstar's shoulder.

"We have company," he murmured. The Titan leader grimaced. The two of them turned slowly, Nightstar extinguishing her light. Crow took a breath and closed his eyes, focusing on lowering his barriers. Little wisps of animal auras flickered on his emphatic lamp, but one light stood out.

It was a low light, the aura very dim. Crow found this odd, most auras weren't this dim even when people slept. Regardless, he tuned in on the aura, trying to sense its location. They were in enemy territory after all. Any and all caution should be taken.

"This way," he muttered, striking off towards the mystic aura. Nightstar gripped his cloak tightly, allowing the empath to lead them through the darkness. Crow tread expertly through the darkness, not even stumbling when Nightstar tripped. One good thing about having Nightstar as a leader was that she was prepared for anything, including combat in darkness. It was a trait she'd gotten from Nightwing, one Crow often found himself appreciating immensely.

As a result, they had a system. It certainly helped that both he and his sister could see in the dark, not to mention Techno's goggles had night vision. If they were ever caught in a situation much like he was in currently, he, Izzy, or Techno would take the lead, much like Crow was doing now. It worked pretty well, and their strong teamwork was e great factor in eliminating any and all threats.

The two Titans eased their way into a new area of the cave, the faint sting of sulfur burning Crow's sensitive nose. The ground was a lot more misshapen, making Nightstar trip more, and the formations were much less cave-like.

There were two things that Crow noticed were immediately off. The presence was in that area, but he heard no breathing or heartbeat aside from his own and Nightstar's, and he smelled no unfamiliar scent.

"Something's wrong," he whispered. The Tamaranean girl grunted and lit up a starbolt.

"Halt!" she cried. Only no one was there.

Instead, in the center of the space, stood a statue.

The two Titans blinked at each other in shock. Nightstar quickly flew about the space, her green light bouncing off the dark rocky walls.

"Are you sure someone's here?" she asked. Crow shrugged.

"Yeah, positive. The aura was weak but...there."

She nodded, continuing her investigation. Crow sighed, frustrated. This had never happened before, and it was really aggravating. The empath squeezed his eyes shut and dropped that emphatic barrier onto the dirt. Once again, two auras caught his attention; Nightstar's and the stranger's. He snapped his open, only to see no one. Just him, Nightstar, and the damn statue.

Realization hit the sorcerer like a bag of bricks, and his eyes widened. _The statue!_ Crow lurched forward, his eyes glued to the girl in stone.

She was young, that much was obvious. A petite girl, thin and lanky, wearing what appeared to be some sort of armor. Her face was carved in a look of determination, her hands outstretched in some frozen expression. Her long hair billowed out behind her, as though being blasted with a strong gust of wind. Gingerly, Crow reached out to the statue with his emphatic abilities. A sharp gasp slipped past his lips as his senses caressed the slumbering aura of the girl.

"Crow, what is it?" Nightstar asked, floating up beside him. He turned to her, an expression of wonder painted on his features.

"The statue," he murmured. "She's alive."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **So sorry guys! I clicked on the wrong document! Here's the right chapter, again sorry about that.**

 **-vixensheart**


	5. Chapter 4- A Healing Trance

**Chapter Four**

* * *

This was crazy.

Crow liked to believe he was a logical person. He loved science, having been utterly fascinated by biology since he could remember. He'd grown up watching nature documentaries after all; it had been a tradition between him and his dad. And even Izzy occasionally. He read hundreds upon thousands of books, in all sorts of languages. Literature, fantasy, nonfiction, creative nonfiction, poetry; knowledge was his lifeblood and reading helped quench that thirst.

But out of everything he knew of science and magic alike, the sight before him was mind-blowingly insane. People don't just turn into stone and _survive_. The few times he'd ever heard of supervillains utilizing a power like this, the victims usually couldn't survive the ordeal for more than a few hours, if at all. So the fact that the stone girl stood before him, alive, was just plain crazy.

At yet it was fact. No matter what, Crow never denied the facts of a situation. He really tried to be a rational person and to contemplate every outcome before acting. It was often seen as a trait he'd acquired from his mother, though the sorcerer knew that it wasn't really fair to make such a claim. Changeling _had_ to be able to make split second decisions, one wrong shift and things could go south quick. His sister faced the same problem.

Rather, Crow felt he'd received a balanced temperament from his parents. And he was mighty thankful of that during his current predicament.

"Are you certain?" Nightstar asked, the bewilderment leeching into her voice. Crow nodded, nearly as astonished as she was.

"Yeah, I am."

A shine from Nightstar's 'were-light' caught Crow's attention. He knelt down, brushing his fingers along the stony pedestal. Beneath her stony feet was some sort of plaque, covered in a thick layer of grime. Using his powers, the sorcerer wiped the plaque clean, revealing an inscription:

 **Terra**

 _A Teen Titan_

 _and a true friend_

"Terra," he murmured. The name was familiar, like a forgotten post-it note in the corners of his mind. He tried recalling where he'd heard it with no real luck. It didn't really matter at the moment, what mattered was that she was alive and he had to do something.

He couldn't just...leave her there. Not like this.

A crazy idea settled in his mind. One almost as crazy as the situation itself. If only he could enter her mindscape, maybe he could remove the stone by _healing_ her...

It was a wild shot in the dark at best. But some long forgotten instinct told him to free her. That he _needed_ to free her. And so, like the madman he was, Crow turned to Nightstar with a grim expression darkening his features.

"Mar'i...I have to free her."

Her brows furrowed together in concern, and Crow could feel the brewing emotions crashing off of her. Nevertheless, the Titan leader nodded.

"If you must. But please Crow, be careful."

He grunted in response, thankful the half alien relented so easily. Then again, the two had nearly grown up together, and she knew full well what he was capable of.

Crow breathed deeply and levitated up into the lotus position. He squeezed his eyes shut to close out the world and zeroed in on his ever present emphatic senses. Accessing them, he reached out and probed the statue girl's aura, searching for her conscience, the door to her mindscape.

It took awhile to find. Crow never encroached on a person's mind unless it was necessary and when he did, only trained minds could keep him out. So either this Terra was well trained, or her subconscious had thrown up an emergency response and created a mental wall in her vulnerable state. Still, Crow was an expert in this area, and after a few minutes of poking and prodding, he found the crack in her mental fortress and slipped inside.

The first thing he was aware of was the darkness. Terra's mind was pitch black, like the deepest, darkest part of a cave. Luckily Crow's eyes adjusted quickly, and he was able to make out the grey outlines of shapes. With a deep breath, the demon boy set off, gently picking his way around stones and boulders.

Her mind was quiet. Eerily so. It was as if she'd been in en eternal slumber since the moment she was encased in stone, slowing down even her mental processes.

Although Crow had no clue what exactly he was looking for, he could feel something calling to him, guiding him through the stony maze of Terra's mind. He walked on gravel, sloshed through mud, scaled boulders, and climbed mountains. The farther he ventured, the stronger the call was. It was a feeling deep inside him, the desire for freedom that washed through his senses. It pulled him deeper and deeper into Terra's frozen psyche, closer to what he sensed was his destination.

He arrived at another cave. It was hard to make out in the dark, but it appeared to be set into another mountain. The entrance was low, essentially a small hole in the mountain surface.

Crow slipped inside. The 'cave' was more of a tunnel, with a low set ceiling and narrow walls. There were no branching corridors either, it was just a single tunnel sloping downward into the earth.

As Crow trekked deeper, the tunnel got warmer. Sweat began to trickle down his face, and he suspected that the mountain had some volcanic activity brewing within. Either way, it got hotter with every step he took.

After rounding a corner, Crow noticed a low glow emanating at the end of the stony corridor. It grew brighter as he approached.

His eyes adjusted quickly, and Crow realized that the glow was coming from a chamber that the tunnel spilled into. He slipped into the opening and gasped.

Inside was a large room, lit up by glowing red magma bubbling up from its center. Various statuesque rock formations were carved into the walls, arranged sort of like a story. They all were of the girl, Terra, and featured occasional guests, though he couldn't really make out who they were due to the ragged nature of the carvings.

In the middle of the cavern was a small island that floated in the magma pool. On it was a simple slab of stone with a girl sprawled onto it.

Terra.

 _This must be the center of her psyche_ , Crow thought. He stepped forward, moving as gracefully and quietly as possible. Somewhere within himself, he knew any sudden movements or loud noises would be catastrophic. After all, minds were delicate things, and Crow didn't want to risk fracturing Terra's.

The sorcerer floated over the magma pool, his boots hardly making a sound as the touched down on the rock slab. He was surprised to find the island sturdy, having expected it to truly be floating. That was apparently not the case, and Crow was for once grateful to be wrong. After all, an island that tipped from his weight meant lava coming up to burn his boots, and Crow wasn't in the mood for hot feet.

Crow's attention turned from the island to the girl. She appeared to be slumbering peacefully, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Shimmering locks of blonde hair spilled onto her face, the magma's warm glow casting a variety of red hues across the translucent strands. In simple terms, she was beautiful.

He silently moved to her side, kneeling down to brush the hair out of her face. Her face was round and pretty, faint hints of fear and pain seemingly smoothed out in her slumber. Crow took a deep breath and began his incantation, his hand glowing pale blue.

Hopefully this worked.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he worked, his lips murmuring a chain of complex phrases in a variety of tongues. It was a difficult and risky thing he was doing, healing her.

If he even could.

* * *

He had to have been in her mind for hours.

He'd knelt beside her, chanting endlessly and pouring healing energy into her, when her eyes suddenly snapped open and she sat up. This made Crow gasp and stumble backwards, only for his soul-self to fall into the rocky ground and out of her mind.

In a jolt Crow was back in his own body, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Crow?" Nightstar asked, her voice filled with concern. He opened his mouth to answer, when a loud crack came from the stony figure of Terra. The two of them watched in utter fascination as the stone began to crack and crumble, falling off of the girl in chunks.

The chunks fell fast and faster, and soon her face was free of the rock and Terra let out a gasp. The rest of the rock blew off of her then, and Crow threw up a shield of dark energy, barely blocking the stones as they pelted against it.

He caught sight of the brightest, prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen before they rolled to the back of her head and Terra's body lurched forward. Crow leapt up and snatched the girl in his arms, right as a chorus of shouts rang through the cave.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey! Sorry this is later than usual, I was a bit stuck with it. But here it is! Thanks for the support and feedback. :)**

 **Thanks again,**

 **-vixensheart**


	6. Chapter 5- Aunty Starfire

**Chapter 5**

"Chester!"

Izzy's voice echoed through the cave. Crow jerked his head up to see his sister, Techno, and even Canary barging into the space. Izzy skidded to a halt by his side, her mouth opening to ask questions when her gaze dropped to the girl Crow cradled in his lap. Her emotions immediately shifted, and Crow could feel distrust and anger hitting against his emphatic barrier.

He shot his sister a baffled look, but Izzy ignored him.

 _ **What's wrong with you?**_ he asked through their link.

Izzy was quiet a moment. **_That's the girl from dad's nightmares._**

Crow's face screwed up in confusion. Izzy was a dream walker. It was a power inherited from their mother, falling under the telepathic umbrella. She could 'walk' or experience other people's dreams. Crow could do that too, but he had more control over the power. He only dream walked intentionally, while Izzy ended up in other's dreams just on a whim as she had yet to learn how to control the power.

Growing up, she'd often walked among their parents' dreams, and had seen many of their nightmares. She'd told Crow of a few, but he wasn't sure which nightmare she was referring to.

So he shrugged.

 _ **She seems pretty harmless to me.**_

Izzy narrowed her eyes. _**Well I don't trust her.**_

"Uh, who's the girl?" Canary asked, effectively interrupting their private conversation.

"Her name is Terra," Nightstar said. "She was solidified in stone, until Crow freed her a moment ago." The Titan leader then turned to the sorcerer in question. "Take her to the tower. Chances are high she needs medical attention, but if she's super we'll be better equipped to handle any accidents. Techno, go with them."

Crow nodded in acknowledgement and stood slowly, gently lifting the unconscious girl from the ground. Her aura still shone, but it was still dimmer than usual, alerting him that healing still needed to be done. He tread over to Techno, feeling his sister's gaze riveted to his back.

"Ready?" he asked. Techno nodded. With a sigh, Crow teleported the three of them to the tower.

* * *

"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos," Crow chanted. He floated in the common room, basking in the warm sunlight filtering in through the huge windows. He was perfectly relaxed, his inner self fulled with peace.

It had been a day since the events in the cave. Terra had still not awaken, as she suffered from slight malnutrition and excessive dehydration. Those were surprisingly the only medical problems Techno could really find. It seemed that the stone had nearly frozen her in time, slowing down to only the most basic functions.

It was certainly a scientific conundrum.

Izzy still hadn't come around to the idea of Terra being there. Crow'd asked her why she didn't trust the girl, but his sister had refused to say. All he could get was a roller-coaster of emotions that stemmed from whatever Izzy had seen in her dream walking spells. It infuriated Crow to no end, but she wouldn't budge.

"Hey there, Crow-boy."

Crow opened his eyes to see Canary striding into the kitchen. He bit back a sarcastic retort and simply grunted. She seemed to not notice, simply humming to herself as she pranced into the kitchen. Cabinets banged open and things rustled as Canary searched for something.

He sighed. So much for meditating.

The empath lowered himself to the ground and turned to face Canary, who had flopped down on the couch. "I forgot to ask, did you guys find anything else interesting in the cave?"

Canary shook her head. "Just some more knickknacks, nothing solid. Nightstar did take some fingerprint samples though. I think she'd running them now." She nabbed the remote as she spoke, flipping on the tv. Crow grunted.

"Maybe she'll get a hit," he said.

Canary shrugged. "Hopefully. I'd certainly love to give those bastards a piece of my mind." A dangerous grin flitted across the heroine's face, and Crow could feel the swirl of dark emotions coming from her. Canary wasn't as close with Starfire as the rest of the team, but she was a highly loyal person. If anyone messed with those she considered friends, then she'd gladly take them down. It was an admirable trait, if scary at times.

It was then that the doorbell rang. Crow's brows furrowed in confusion. Who could that be? He glanced at Canary, who was pointedly absorbed in the tv, and sighed. It looked like he'd have to play host. The sorcerer vanished into the floor, phasing down to the entryway of the Titan's tower. With a flick of his wrist, black energy encased the doorknob and yanked the door open, revealing a familiar red-haired Tamaranean.

"Oh, hello Aunt Starfire," Crow said. Before Starfire could respond, a young boy rocketed into the building, tackling Crow to the floor.

"Chester!" he cried.

Crow wheezed a little under the boy's literal bone-crushing hug, a pained smile gracing his face. "Hey there Junior," he choked out.

Junior was Nightstar's younger brother. He too had inherited his mother's abilities, as well as his father's sharp eye. Unfortunately, Junior didn't really focus much on his superpowers, possibly because he was only about ten.

"Myand'r, please get off of Chester," Starfire said as she attempted to pry her son off of the sorcerer.

"Yeah," a voice piped, "you're killing my brother!"

Junior, or Myand'r junior as he was properly named, reluctantly let go, his neon green eyes flashing as he stuck his tongue out at the girl who'd spoken. Crow levitated to his feet, a grin breaking his features.

"Hey there sis," he said. His youngest sister beamed at him, jumping in for a hug. Crow chuckled. "I missed you too." He glanced up at Starfire and Junior, who were both beaming at him.

"I'm guessing mom and dad are away?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes. They are investigating a dangerous cult in the Appalachians and asked if I could watch Rachael."

Crow sighed. The unfortunate side to being a superhero was how little he got to see his family. Still, he was proud of his parents, and knew they would be home safe and sound soon enough. He ruffled Rachael's currently violet hair and beckoned Starfire and Junior inside.

"Come on, I'll let everyone know you're here."

 ** _Hey Iz, Rachael's here._**

Izzy's voice broke through their link. _**Really?**_

 _ **Yeah Aunt Star brought her. Junior's here too.**_

 _ **Aw awesome! I'll let Mar'i know.**_

She withdrew from their link then.

The little group made their way to the elevator and up to the common room, the two kids chatting at Crow the entire time. He didn't mind, after all Rachael and Junior adored him, which certainly boosted his ego. Plus, they were pretty cool kids.

Once in the common room, they were greeted by the whole team. Junior zoomed to hug his sister before turning to chat Techno's ear off. Rachael was immediately hugged by Izzy, and Canary just stood awkwardly.

"Mother!" Nightstar exclaimed, throwing her arms around the elder Tamaranean. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Starfire beamed at her daughter. "Myand'r and Rachael wished to see you all, and your father wished to hear about your mission, as do I."

"Is he coming?"

Starfire sighed. "No, he has a meeting with Batman that will take up all of today."

It wasn't surprising, Nightwing was a pretty important superhero, as he was the liaison between the Justice League and the Titans. However, Crow doubted his 'meeting' with Batman had anything to do with the League. Back when his parents had first joined the Titans, Nightwing had come to Jump due to a fallout he'd had with Batman. Over the years, they'd reconciled and still set aside time to bond.

Nightstar nodded. "Hmm, I figured as much." She gestured to the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat?"

Starfire shook her head. "I am alright." She floated over to the couch and sat, Nightstar close behind her. Crow followed, choosing to levitate across from them. He watched with amusement as Rachael and Junior took off, knowing full well that the kids were heading to play on the roof. The rest of the team gathered idly around the couch in the ops to chat with Starfire.

Nightstar began to speak, detailing their mission to the cave. She told Starfire the basics; that there was no one there, but the perpetrators had left some equipment behind and that they'd managed to get some prints. Starfire remained quiet, nodding along the whole time. Crow could feel the apprehension flowing off of her, and he pitied the situation she was in.

Not only was someone out to kill her, but her daughter was attempting to take them down. It had to be nerve wracking.

"That's when we found the statue," Nightstar said. She glanced at Crow as she spoke, and the empath's ears perked up. Starfire tilted her head, confusion written on her features.

"What statue?" she asked.

"It was a stature of a girl named Terra. Do you know her?"

Starfire's face morphed into one of surprise. "Oh yes! Terra was our friend. She...passed when a volcano began to erupt." The Tamamranean paused, a wave of sadness crashing into Crow's emphatic senses. "She was the only one who could stop it..."

Nighstar sighed and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. "That's just it mom; she's alive. Crow freed her from the statue and she's down in the med bay."

The alien princess was baffled to say the least. "Bumgorf, are you sure? She has been a statue for over earth years now."

It was then that Crow felt it. Terra's aura; it was as bright as his own. She was awake. He dropped to his feet, commanding the room's attention. Crow turned his gaze to his friend and 'aunt', his powers tingling with her every emotion.

"Yes, we're sure," he said, his voice quiet. "And she's awake."

With that, the sorcerer promptly phased out of the room.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey! I am so sorry this is way late! It's been a bit hectic with finals and final projects, but I got this chapter done! Nothing too exciting yet, but we're getting there. Anyway, thanks for your patience and support. :)**

 **Thanks again,**

 **-vixensheart**


	7. Chapter 6- Awake

**Chapter Six**

Crow dropped into the med bay with a flurry of his powers, dark energy swirling around him. With a wave of his hand, it dissipated, as though it was never there. Crow turned to the girl in the bed, who blinked blearily at him, as though she was just aware of his presence. Puzzlement filtered off of her, and she struggled to sit up.

"Beast Boy?" she croaked. Crow strode to her bedside, peering quietly at her. Terra was still groggy, as though she'd awaken from being put under. He shook his head slowly, gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"I'm flattered," he said flatly, "but no."

Her face screwed up in confusion, an expression Crow found to be slightly endearing. He settled into a chair beside the bed, allowing her emotions to wash over him. Bafflement, fear, and exhaustion all splashed at him at once.

"You look like him," she murmured dreamily. He snorted.

"Gee, thanks. But lucky for you, I'm not him. The name's Crow."

Her expression remained one of bafflement as she gazed at him, presumably attempting to figure the situation out. Crow shifted in his seat and sighed. He wasn't sure how to proceed, as there wasn't really a handbook for this type of situation. Then again, there wasn't much of a handbook for anything he did as a superhero.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked quietly. Terra blinked, her face screwing up in contemplation.

"I remember...Beast Boy. And a volcano. I...I had to stop it..." She trailed off, pain radiating off of her. "I-is he okay? Did he make it out with the others?" Her voice pitched towards hysteria as she spoke, and Crow had to slam his emphatic wall shut in order to maintain balance. He took an uneven breath, trying to calm himself.

 _No need to scare her more than she already is,_ he thought. The sorcerer placed a gentle hand on her arm and began to exude a calming emotion towards the geomancer. "Hey," Crow murmured, "everything's okay."

Terra blinked up at him, her ragged breathing slowing down. She nodded slowly, relaxing back against the bed. Just then, the med bay door burst open and Techno strutted in. A grin plastered onto his face as he made his way to the bed and Crow rolled his eyes.

When Techno went into doctor mode, he got a tad bit annoying. He would be overtly cheerful, which grated on Crow's nerves tenfold. Still, it did help patients remain calm, but Crow would never tell his technologically advanced teammate such a thing.

"Hey there! My name's Techno, I'm the 'doctor'," Techno chirped, throwing air quotes around doctor. "How are you feeling?"

Terra gazed at him with wide eyes, clutching at the blankets nervously. "F-fine," she murmured softly. Techno nodded, distracted by the holo-screen projecting from the armor on his arm. Crow realized he was looking over Terra's vitals, something Techno always did first. Even when a patient said they felt fine, Techno checked. It was something the computer kid had picked up in his time working around his dad.

Crow thought it was a tad bit excessive, but he was only an empath. Despite having magical healing powers, medicine wasn't really his field. So he let Techno be as anal as he wanted, only occasionally rolling his eyes.

"Alright, well your vitals look great." With a tap of a button, the holo-screen vanished, and Techno settled into the only other chair in the med bay. His expression turned serious, and Crow was suddenly glad for his teammate's presence. After all, Crow wasn't great at giving out bad news, let alone news as shocking as being in stone for twenty-three years or so.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked gently. Terra shrugged, a slight buzz of fear and resignation swirling around Crow's barrier.

Techno sighed, sparing a glance at Crow. The sorcerer dipped his head in a slight nod. They had to tell her eventually, they might as well get it over with.

"You're in our med bay." He hesitated, uncertainty flowing off of him. "You've heard of the Teen Titans, right?"

Crow shot Techno a withering look. It was a stupid question, especially given what Starfire had just previously told them only minutes before. Techno paid him no mind of course, much to Crow's growing irritation.

Terra blinked in confusion. "Yeah, I...I used to be one."

"Well, Terra, we," Techno paused, gesturing at himself and Crow, "are Titans. And you're in our tower."

The geomancer looked between them, bafflement dancing across her features. "Really?" she said quietly. "Wow, I didn't think Robin liked adding people to the team."

Crow and Techno shared a look. This was going to suck.

"Terra," Techno said. "You've been trapped in that cave for...for awhile now. Things...are different."

"Different how?" she asked. Crow could feel her rising emotions hitting against his emphatic barrier, and by the look on her face, he figured she was probably panicking. Which wasn't too surprising he supposed.

"Very," Crow said, breaking his silence. His gaze met Terra's as she turned to look at him, her eyes flashing. He paused, momentarily entranced by her crystal blue irises, before snapping himself back to the present. With a deep breath, he spoke again. "You've been stone for twenty-three years, Terra."

Terra was quiet. Crow and Techno both waited with baited breath. She glanced from Techno, to Crow again. There was a blink. And another. Her expression morphed into a smile and she started laughing.

Techno shot Crow a baffled look. "Uh...What exactly is so funny?" he asked Terra slowly.

"That!" she cried. "There's no way I've been rock for _twenty-three years_!"

Crow's ears flattened. He should have figured this would happen. After all, it _did_ sound a bit ridiculous. But he didn't spend hours crawling around Terra's mindscape only to be laughed at. The sorcerer growled, silencing Terra's hysterical giggling.

"Believable or not, it's the truth," Crow said.

Terra was about to respond, when the door slid open and Starfire flew in, followed closely by Nightstar. Her eyes widened at the sight of Terra, and Crow felt an overwhelming sense of awe overflowing from the Tamaranean princess. She launched herself towards the bed, a broad grin spreading across her face.

"Friend Terra! It is true, you are alive!" She threw her arms around the girl, paying no mind to Terra's personal space. Crow supposed she had an excuse, after all, Starfire had believed Terra to be essentially dead for the past twenty-three years.

"Hey, Star," Terra wheezed. "You seem to have gotten...stronger."

Starfire laughed. "I have been doing the working out."

"I see," Terra muttered, wincing slightly as she rubbed her shoulders. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"What do you mean, friend?" Starfire asked, bafflement crossing her features.

"Where's Robin, and Cyborg, and them?"

Starfire turned to Techno. "Have you not told her yet?"

"Oh, we have," Techno grumbled. "She just doesn't believe us."

Crow rose from his seat, disappearing into the floor and reappearing beside Nightstar. He watched solemnly as Starfire settled into the chair and peered at a very baffled Terra. The alien princess showed Terra her hand, which held her engagement and wedding rings on her ring finger.

"Nightwing, who was once Robin, and I are married. We have two sweet little bumgorfs, Mar'i," she paused, gesturing at Nightstar, "and Myand'r Junior." Starfire gazed sadly at Terra, who's expression had gone slack with shock as she gaped at Nightstar.

"We have believed you were...gone...for twenty-three years."

It was then that the earth began to rattle and shake, and Terra threw off her blankets and ran out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey! I've finally got this updated, sorry for the wait! It's a bit short, sorry. Maybe I'll come back and make it longer, but it'll do for now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the support. :)**

 **-vixensheart**


	8. Chapter 7- The Geomancer

**Chapter Seven**

The earth rumbled around her as she ran. Unbidden tears blurred her eyes, evoking an anger inside of her. This was stupid. Why was she angry? It wasn't as though this was any of their fault; this was simply an accident. Still, the anger coursed through her veins, and the ground trembled just a little bit harder.

Soon enough, the geomancer found her way outside of the tower and onto the rocky shoreline. Despite the way the ground quaked beneath her, she was surefooted as she hopped along the rocky outcroppings.

With a sigh, Terra's legs collapsed beneath her and she dropped to her knees. A lone tear tracked down her cheek, unleashing the tide of emotions she'd been holding back.

 _Twenty-three years._

How had this happened? Memories of the lava bursting all around her bubbled to the surface. She could almost feel the blistering heat racing up and down her skin and the sweat tracking down her face and neck.

She should be dead.

That was a fact. She'd embraced that fact, knowing that her last act on this planet would be to save the city from impeding doom. That was what was supposed to happen, as the lava had risen too fast and she was too slow. The moment Beast Boy had disappeared into the tunnel, she had accepted it. Death was her fate, she was doomed to die as painfully as she'd lived. It was almost poetic, in a twisted way.

And yet, here she was. Standing on the rocky shoreline, gazing out at sea as hot tears poured down her face. She'd somehow been spared; Terra should have been grateful. But the reality of the situation and the fact that she would outlive her friends whom she had risked everything for was almost too much.

"I'm not a fan of sunsets."

Terra gasped and whirled around to see the boy, Crow, standing behind her with his gaze scanning the horizon. She quickly swiped at the tears staining her cheeks, jerking her head towards the water to hide her embarrassment. The water was stained an almost scarlet orange, with wisps of purple and pink dancing along the waves. It was a pretty sight, almost pretty enough to distract Terra from her dark thoughts.

"What do you want," she muttered harshly, shooting him a quick glance. He shrugged lazily, his black cloak rustling slightly in the breeze.

"Just getting some fresh air."

Terra highly doubted that. With a sigh, she resumed watching the ocean. There was very little activity at the moment, the only things floating out in the bay were what appeared to be fishing boats. It was a sight she'd seen many times before, back when she'd been a Titan. Before she'd royally fucked up. With a groan, the geomancer ran a hand over her face and dropped to the ground.

Quiet rustling met her ears, and Terra turned to see Crow settle beside her. She was struck once again by how much he looked like Beast Boy. The green skin was the biggest resemblance of course. Terra had always admired Beast Boy's green hue, it was beautiful, like the earth. Her gaze traced over the sharp points of Crow's ears, his nose, mouth, even his jawline. They were all features that this strange boy shared with her former flame. They could have been twins, that's how similar they looked. This revelation was not surprising in the slightest. Hell, maybe Beast Boy was his-

Terra looked away, her cheeks burning and her eyes watering. She couldn't bear to finish that thought.

She had _liked_ Beast Boy. Technically, she still did. He was, as she had once said, the best friend she'd never had. He had accepted her despite her flaws and had forgiven her despite all she'd done. And how had she repaid his kindness?

Oh yeah. By betraying him and breaking his heart. Way to go Terra.

Terra let out a shaky sigh, blinking away the tears that threatened to escape. All of the emotions she'd pushed aside in order to save Jump City had bubbled up to the surface, unleashed due to the overwhelming revelation Starfire had laid upon her only minutes prior. Terra wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or curl up in a ball and never move again. A gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump, and Terra turned to see Crow's concerned gaze.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly. Terra blinked and looked away. Even is she did wish to open up, she had no clue where to actually start or what to say. So, she simply shook her head.

Crow grunted in response, falling quiet. His presence, while unwarranted, was oddly comforting. The two remained there on the shore, gazing out at sea until the sun drifted down beneath the waves. As the stars began peaking out from the clouds, Crow stood.

"Come on, I bet Nightstar has some dinner ready." He held out his hand to her, which Terra hesitantly took. Crow pulled Terra to her feet with ease and started back towards the tower. She stood for a moment, watching him, when he turned to shoot her an inquisitive glance.

"Coming?"

Wordlessly, Terra clamored after him, her whirring thoughts slowing down for the time being.

* * *

The savory smells of cooking food drifted to Terra's nose, making her mouth water and her stomach gurgle expectantly. She honestly hadn't even realized how hungry she was until now, and she was really, _really_ hungry.

The geomancer cautiously trailed behind Crow, allowing her blonde hair to hide her face. She hated to admit it, but she was intimidated by the unfamiliar faces that milled about the common area. Perhaps Crow was less intimidating since he was there when she woke up, or maybe she trusted him because he looked like Beast Boy. Whatever the reason, she stuck to his side like glue.

"Ah, there you are." Nightstar beamed softly at her, the Titan leader's ebony hair tied up in a ponytail. "Here, there is some spaghetti and meatballs on the stove." She gestured towards the twin pots on the stove top before floating off towards the couch. Terra shot a quick glance about the room, disappointment sinking in her belly as Starfire's absence became apparent.

"Where's Starfire?" she asked quietly, so only Crow could hear. The boy didn't answer immediately, instead levitating to better reach one of the higher up cabinets, much to Terra's surprise.

"She left," he said. "She had to meet Nightwing."

Terra's brow furrowed a moment before realization dawned on her. Nightwing was Robin. Right. She shot Crow a grateful smile as he handed her a heaping plat of noodles and settled at a nearby table. Crow sat beside her, and the two began eating in silence. Terra savored the taste of the spaghetti. Whoever made the dish certainly knew how to cook. She let her gaze wander as she ate, watching the other Titans with reserved curiosity.

She recognized Techno from earlier, his dreads bobbing as he played some video game. Nighstar sat beside him, the sound of flipping pages indicating the half alien was reading. A blonde haired girl she didn't recognize was perched on the top of the couch, shouting obscenities as she played along with Techno. Childish giggling caught her attention, and Terra turned to see two children running into the common area. Well, one of them was running.

The other was _flying._

"Who are they?" Terra asked. The question slipped out before she could register she was speaking, and she flushed in embarrassment. Crow rolled his eyes, seemingly unaware of her blushing.

"The flying menace is Junior, and the brat's my sister Rachael."

Terra blinked. Sister?

"No offense, but she looks nothing like you."

Crow chuckled. "Not now she doesn't." His statement confused Terra, and she turned her gaze once again to the kids. Junior was now seated by the couch, staring intently at the game on the television. His black hair and golden skin matched Nightstar's, and coupled with the fact that he just flew, Terra could guess they were siblings.

Rachael however, looked nothing at all like Crow. She was blonde with fair skin; if anything she seemed to look more like the blonde-haired girl on the couch. Terra looked away a moment to stuff a meatball in her mouth, only to glance back at Rachael and nearly choke.

Her hair was purple.

Terra blinked. She could have sworn a moment ago her hair was blonde. An amused snort beside her interrupted her thoughts, and Terra turned to see Crow smirking at her. "What?" she asked, feeling very confused.

Crow shook his head. "Your face." He jerked his head to his sister, the amused grin lingering on his lips. "Rachael can change her appearance at will," he explained, pausing to take another bite. Terra caught a flash of fangs as he chewed, and she was once again reminded of Beast Boy.

Terra sighed and jerked her gaze down to her plate. The tumultuous emotions had left her exhausted, and she no longer felt very hungry. She was about to ask Crow where she could lay down, when she felt someone's gaze on her. The geomancer glanced up and locked gazes with that of a girl she hadn't noticed before.

A green girl.

Terra shyly flashed her a smile, only to receive an almost hateful glare as a response. Gulping, Terra looked back at her food.

Now she definitely wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Uh oh! A new chapter! From Terra's POV! Sorry for the delay, this took a bit longer than I wanted. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **-vixensheart**


End file.
